The present invention relates in general to cosmetic devices, and more particularly to a facelift device for naturally toning the facial and the upper neck muscles of a user thereby creating a more youthful appearance. The facelift device is simple in its structure and is easy to handle as a user can carry out the operation of the device alone.
Several such devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,037 to Fausone discloses a face fining equipment comprising a hair piece that is to be rested over a users head. The hair piece is attached with a comb, which anchors the hair piece to the hair. The top surface of the hair piece is further attached with artificial hair in order to conceal it. The equipment further comprises a strip of material, whose top surface is overlaid with Velcro™. The central portion of the strip is attached to the central portion of the hair piece. The hair piece is made of a flexible, resilient material so that the Velcro™ on the top surface of the sides of the strip can be accessed by bending the sides of the hair piece upwards. The equipment further comprises adhesive elements which include Velcro™ for engaging the Velcro™ on the strip. An elastic band extends from the adhesive element and terminates in an adhesive pad, which adheres to the user's facial skin. Depending on the arrangement of the adhesive elements on the strip, tension is produced at the adhesive pads, which in turn pulls the skin upward so as to remove the wrinkles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,925 to Erman discloses a face-lifting apparatus comprising a plate with four aligned holes and two spaced-apart grooves. An elastic line is threaded through the four holes and is sufficiently slack between the two central holes so as to form an extended loop, which is to be wedgedly fitted into the two grooves. Each end of the elastic line terminates in a ring through which a plurality of strings are inserted and suspended. An adhesive tab is hooked to each end of a string. In order to use the apparatus, the tabs are attached to the skin as the plate is placed over the head, and the elastic line adjusted such that sufficient tension is produced at the pads, which enables the skin to be stretched and thereby treated eventually. The plate needs to be concealed by the user's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,443 to Batlin discloses a facial skin supporting device that is to be worn over a user's head. The device comprises a nylon line, with each of its end terminating in an adhesive pad, which is to adhere to the user's facial skin. The device further comprises an anchor member comprising a plate member and a retaining clip; the retaining clip pivoted to the plate member. The anchor member is used for holding adjusted portions of the nylon line in selected position of tension while it is fastened to the user's hair.
All of the art disclosed above includes a component which needs to be concealed within the user's hair. This clearly poses a problem to those who are bald or to those who doesn't have ample hair. Also in the present invention, the adhesive pads tend to pull the skin backwards, unlike what is seen in the above art, where the adhesive pads/tabs pull the skin upwards. The objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.